1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new and improved attachably pressure sensitive apparatus for increasing girth of disposable undergarments and incontinent devices and, more particularly, pertains to allowing standard sized diapers to be used on nonstandard sized persons through the use of side extenders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tabs for the sides of diapers is known in the prior art. More specifically, tabs for the sides of diapers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of attaching diapers through securement means at their sides are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of tabs for the sides of diapers. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,293 to Babcock discloses a method for applying adhesive tape tabs to a disposable diaper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,559 to Tritsch discloses a disposable diaper having stretchable adhesive tab fasteners with partible protective film.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,028,646 and 5,112,889 to Miller discloses pressure-sensitive adhesive composition, tape and diaper closure systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,415 to Takemoto discloses novel adhesive means for releasably fastening disposable diapers or other articles of clothing.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,384 to Goulait discloses a disposable absorbent article with combination mechanical and adhesive tape fastener system and having reserve adhesive tape for improved disposability.
In this respect, the attachably pressure sensitive apparatus for increasing girth of disposable undergarments and incontinent devices according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing standard sized diapers to be used on nonstandard sized persons through the use of side extenders.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved devices for attachment to diapers to allow standard sized diapers to be used on nonstandard sized persons through the use of side extenders. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.